This invention relates to mounting assemblies, and, more particularly, to assemblies for mounting CB antennas and the like on, for example, the trunk lid of an automobile.
Advertising, in myriad forms, has touted the virtues of owning citizen band (CB) transceivers, and millions of Americans have succumbed to the tune of many millions of dollars spent. Indeed, the virtues are real: the proliferation of CB equipment has contributed to convenient and widespread communication for business, recreational and public interest purposes. But, as in a classic tragedy, virtue always seems to be juxtaposed with evil: owners of CB equipment have suffered economic loss in the damage to transceivers, antennas and mounting brackets as well as the vehicle itself due to theft and vandelism.
Because the public display of a CB antenna is known to attract thieves and vandals, numerous mounting assemblies have been proposed in an attempt, on the one hand, to safeguard against undesired detachment of the antenna from the vehicle and, on the other hand, to permit ready detachment for storage of the antenna out of view. To gain acceptance from the public, such mounting assemblies must generally be simple to mount and use, and to obtain similar acceptance from manufacturers should be inexpensive and, hence, simple to fabricate as well as compatible with a wide variety of vehicle types.